tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 13
The thirteenth season of Thomas and Friends aired in January and February 2010 in the UK, and will air in the US in the Fall of 2010. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated the episodes, but like Hero of the Rails, voice actors provided the voices for the characters. Episodes # Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. # The Lion of Sodor - Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodor to Knapford, but, thinking that it's a real lion, tries to feed it. # Tickled Pink - James is sent to the Steamworks to be repainted, but needs to leave suddenly, in a pink undercoat! # Double Trouble - Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to his birthday party, or does he? # Slippy Sodor - Thomas is teased about his "funny funnel", and causes trouble for Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. # The Early Bird - While Percy is at the Steamworks for repairs, Thomas must pull the mail, but he doesn't want to ask for his advice. # Play Time - Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the island, causing Thomas to neglect his job. # Thomas and the Pigs - Thomas is to bring straw to Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm for the piglets who are soon to be born, but Thomas thinks they'll like other things better. # Time For a Story - After ignoring warning signs about track repair, Thomas' trucks of books derail, so he brings the children to the books. # Percy's Parcel - After Percy ruins Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel, he hides in a siding. But when he overhears Mavis he gets an idea how to fix his mistake. # Toby's New Whistle‎‎ - Toby's bell needs repairs, so he is given a very loud whistle while it's being mended. # A Blooming Mess - Emily thinks that Mavis needs to be cheered up, so she brings her some flowers, but winds up causing confusion and delay. # Thomas and the Runaway Kite - After Stephen and Bridget Hatt's kite flies away, Thomas tries to catch it, but realises that he needs to ask for help. # Steamy Sodor - When Thomas is put in charge of the Steamworks havoc ensues. # Splish, Splash, Splosh! - Thomas and Rosie play "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but when Thomas splashes Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti he must put things right. # The Biggest Present of All‎‎ - Hiro is visiting Sodor, and the Fat Controller is planning a welcome party for him. Thomas is told to tell the other engines, but looks for a present for Hiro instead. # Snow Tracks - Gordon is told to not go up any hills, but when he does, he creates a giant snowball! # Henry's Good Deeds - Henry attempts to help people but ends up scaring away the Sodor Warbler, a very famous bird. # Buzzy Bees‎‎ - Thomas' special of bees escape when he goes by a flowery meadow. So he takes Hiro's flower truck to try to lure them back to their hive. # Hiro Helps Out - Hiro gives the engines orders when he thinks the Fat Controller is too busy to do it himself. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Hiro * Spencer * Charlie * Victor * Rocky * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Loham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Bridget Hatt's friends * The teacher * The birdwatcher * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The tree specialists (do not speak) * The little engines in the hills (mentioned) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and the Maithwaite stationmaster * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Sir Loham Hatt, and Farmer McColl * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and her friends, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Rocky, Victor, Kevin, Cranky, Charlie, Stephen Hatt, the Knapford stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, Mr Bubbles, The Mayor of Sodor, and the bird watcher * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Toby, and Farmer Trotter * Kerry Shale as The Fat Controller, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, and Diesel * William Hope as Edward, Percy, Charlie, and Stephen Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky, and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Bridget Hatt, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This is the first season to exclusively use CGI. * From now on all episodes will be 10 minutes long, instead of 7. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!", "Playtime", "Slippy Sodor", and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in November 2009. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", "Buzzy Bees", "Toby's New Whistle", and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This was the second season not to feature the Skarloey Railway and its engines since their introduction, the first being Season 8. * Thomas was the main character in 13 out of 20 episodes, making this the most "Thomas-Themed" season since season 10. * Several characters were left out of this season due to the CGI switch over. * Thomas's whistle now budges up and down every time he blows it. * Edward was the only Steam Team member to not have a leading role in an episode. DVD releases * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Creaky Cranky * Lion of Sodor See also * Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series External links * The newly-updated Thomas and Friends UK site * The newly-updated Thomas and Friends US site Category:Television Series